This study is designed to assess the pharmacokinetics and utilization (flavoco-enzyme synthesis) of orally and intravenously administered riboflavin in healthy humans. The study has been completed. Results were published in abstract form, and a full manuscript accepted for publication (Sept 1995) in Am J Clin Nutr 1996, vol 63.